1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems and methods are described for treating lungs. The devices improve the quality of life and restore lung function for patients suffering from emphysema. The devices consist of an implant and a delivery catheter that can be advanced through tortuous anatomy and actuated to retain a pre-determined shape and rigidity. The actuated implanted modifies the shape of the airways and locally compresses lung parenchyma to cause volume reduction and thereby tensions the lung parenchyma to restore elastic recoil. Systems and devices are also included that deploy and actuate the implantable devices, as well as systems and devices designed for recapture.
2. Background of the Invention
Current medical literature describes emphysema as a chronic (long-term) lung disease that can get worse over time. It's usually caused by smoking. Having emphysema means some of the air sacs in your lungs are damaged, making it hard to breathe. Some reports indicate that emphysema is the fourth largest cause of mortality in the U.S., effecting an estimated 16-30 million U.S. citizens. Each year approximately 100,000 sufferers die of the disease. Smoking has been identified as a major cause, but with ever increasing air pollution and other environmental factors that negatively affect pulmonary patients, the number of people affected by emphysema is on the rise.
A currently available solution for patients suffering from emphysema is a surgical procedure called Lung Volume Reduction (LVR) surgery whereby diseased lung is resected and the volume of the lung is reduced. This allows healthier lung tissue to expand into the volume previously occupied by the diseased tissue and allows the diaphragm to recover. High mortality and morbidity may be associated with this invasive procedure. Several minimally invasive investigational therapies exist that aim at improving the quality of life and restoring lung function for patients suffering from emphysema. These potential therapies include mechanical devices and biological treatments. The Zephyr™ device by Emphasys (Redwood City Calif.) and the IBV™ device by Spiration (Redmond Wash.) are mechanical one way valve devices. The underlying theory behind these devices is to achieve absorptive atelectasis by preventing air from entering diseased portion of the lung, while allowing air and mucous to pass through the device out of the diseased regions.
The Watanabe spigot is another mechanical device that completely occludes the airway, thereby preventing air from entering and exiting the lung. Collateral ventilation (interlobar and intralobar—porous flow paths that prevent complete occlusion) prevents atelectasis and this is shown in the published Emphasys VENT clinical trial data, where approximately ⅓ or fewer of the patients actually achieve measurable atelectasis. The lack of atelectasis or lung volume reduction drastically reduces the effectiveness of such devices. Other mechanical devices include means of deploying anchors into airways and physically deforming airways by drawing the anchors together via cables.
Biological treatments utilize tissue engineering aimed at causing scarring at specific locations. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to control the scarring and to prevent uncontrolled proliferation of scarring.